


Tale of Concubines

by wonderminterplus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Homestuck Kink Meme, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderminterplus/pseuds/wonderminterplus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Tavros is a concubine to the subjuggalar Gamzee. He's actually pretty happy. So he can't imagine why anyone else would be unhappy with their lot. That's where concubine Eridan steps in...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tale of Concubines

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the homestuck kink meme.

Whenever Tavros was nervous he would fiddle with the golden ring that pierced his septum. The decoration was a sign of his status as a owned troll. Most would find it insulting and would not like to be reminded of it. To Tavros it was a comfort. Not many trolls had the relationship he had with Gamzee Makara who was also known as the Subjugglator.

He had heard the whispers about his owner. Not to mention he witnessed how violent Gamzee could be when caught at the wrong moment. Never to Tavros though. Not once since he had been bought by the highblood did he set a violent hand on him. If anything, Gamzee had saved him from a bad situation.

Gamzee’s kind moments didn’t extend to everyone though. Everyone was afraid of Gamzee for good reason. The troll had not gotten to his ruling position without spilling blood of every color on the hemospecturm. When Gamzee fought, it was a literal blood bath.

For Tavros that was hard to remember as he sat at Gamzee’s side. Gamzee had made sure Tavros had a comfortable spot to sit right next to the throne. It was nice to sit and be with Gamzee. Except for the times when a visitor made Gamzee upset or nervous. Such as now.

“I don’t understand just why you feel the need to bother me with this mother fucking problem.” Gamzee said.

To most the calm demeanor and speech would make it look as if Gamzee was just stoned and wasn’t a threat. Tavros knew better. Thankfully, so did Feferi.

“Forgive me. But this problem will eventually become your problem as well if something is not done now.”

“It’s another mother fucking rebellion group. It’ll take major miracles for them to actually do anything big.”

“Didn’t you say the very same thing about the Ampora family? Yet they nearly pulled off a takeover.”

Gamzee snorted.

“Please. The only real threat in that group was Dualscar as your concubine is aware of.”

Tavros glanced at Feferi’s own concubine. Eridan Ampora was of high blood color. Normally those his blood color were not slaves. But Eridan had come from a situation where his family had tried to take over her kingdom. Feferi had not taken kindly to that, even enlisting Gamzee to help take out the family. All but one younger member. Eridan of course was that member. Though he had been spared he could not go free. So a slave he became then eventually concubine.

For the moment, Eridan seemed to wear the jeweled studs in his face fins with pride. But there were moments that Tavros swore he would glare at Feferi and Gamzee with a look that seemed to be hatred. That worried Tavros.

At the moment Eridan had on a flawless poker face even as his family was being talked about. The fact that Eridan refused to show any emotion seemed to spur Gamzee on.

“Of course, your concubine knows all about what happened to Dualscar. He was there when I smashed his mother fucking head in.”

No emotion save a small twitch in the jaw. Eridan was well practiced at hiding emotions by now and he would be damned if he let one of the killers of his family see him break down.Gamzee jabbed one more time.

“If I’m remembering it all right, this one was hiding when everything went down.”

Tavros had never seen eyes turned so angry and hard as fast as Eridans did that moment. Before the sea dweller could stop himself he spoke.

“I do recall that, yes. It’s funny how you see the need to remind yourself of it so many times though. Is your memory really that bad?”

Eridan must have realised that his words were a bad idea halfway through because his expression turned to that of panic. That was mere seconds before Gamzee lunged from his throne and gripped Eridan’s throat. A strangled cry came from Eridan as he fought to get free of the grip. That proved useless.

“Think you’re fucking funny, don’t you bro?” Gamzee hissed.”At what point did you think it was a great idea to go sassing your betters?”

Of course Eridan’s only response was a garbled whine.

“Gamzee! Put him down!” Feferi shouted.

Gamzee glared at Feferi, in what Tavros had come to call the sober mode.

“Why should I?” he asked with his sharp teeth bared in a threatening manner.

“Because Eridan is my responsibility and I will be the one to punish him.”

The Subjugglator considered this as Eridan wheezed. After an agonizing last minute he let go. Without the hand holding him up Eridan sunk to the floor, trying to get air back into his lungs.

“You owe me, sis.” Gamzee said as he turned to go back to his throne. “Hope he’s mother fucking worth it.”

Feferi refused to look at Eridan. All she did was hiss the words “get up.”. Though still wheezing Eridan got up, his legs still weak. He did not want to push it any further by not obeying the order. Gamzee was now back on his throne and clearly tense.

“Get out of my throne room and talk about this tomorrow. Really not in the fucking mood anymore.”

There was no argument. Feferi had gone through this song and dance of catching Gamzee in the right mood before. There was a reason there was a room set aside for other high ranking trolls to stay while they waited to get the right mood. So that what where Feferi turned to head to. Eridan quickly followed though he knew he would be punished behind closed doors. Better than staying behind with Gamzee.

Once alone Tavros stood up and stepped over to the still tense Gamzee. He had seen this expression and ready to leap into action pose many times and Tavros always knew how to calm Gamzee down. Without a word he slid onto his master's lap. The taller troll looked down to Tavros and already some of the tenseness seem to melt away. He lowered his face to Tavros, allowing Tavros to put a hand onto his cheek.

“You okay, Gamzee?” Tavros asked, stroking the side of Gamzee’s face now.

A silent nod, and then Gamzee gently grabbed Tavros horns, pulling his face close. The inner switch had been flipped and now Gamzee was genuinely smiling.

“yeah... doing better now Tav bro.”

He then kissed Tavros, initiating a years old ritual between them.

Already Tavros was beginning to get warm from the romantic attention. It was a good, familiar warmth that he had come to associate with Gamzee.

 

Tavros moaned as his head went back and he spread his legs a bit from his position on Gamzee’s lap. Gamzee took full advantage of this position by reaching down a hand and slowly began to rub at Tavros’s bulge.

Another moan, this one deeper. Even through the silky material of his pants the rubbing was already causing his bone bulge to grow hard. Pleasure was starting to stir a bit in his nook as well. Gamzee smiled as Tavros nuzzled the side of his neck.

“Want to step it up a bit Tav?” Gamzee asked softly.

Tavros nodded without even a moment's hesitation. With that Gamzee helped Tavros remove the brown tone colored pants. In moments Tavros hard bone bulge was exposed as was his wet nook. Gamzee’s pants were undone by now as well.

After a bit of more moving about Tavros was in Gamzee’s lap again. Gamzee’s bulge slid in easily into Tavros nook as both were use to. Tavros gripped Gamzee’s legs hard as the bulge slid in. Not that it made so much as dent to the subjugglator even if Tavros had wanted to hurt him. 

Of course neither party was interested in hurting the other. If anything this was one of the rare times Gamzee was gentle. The same hands that could break bones so easily were now carefully stroking any sensitive area they could reach. Only interested in making his partner enjoy his touch.

And Tavros was enjoying it. Both of them were enjoying it really. The proof of that came from the sounds and cries that filled the throne room. Then more physical proof as Tavros came, Gamzee following soon after.

With both getting their senses back Tavros leaned back against Gamzee’s chest, closing his eyes for a moment. He could stay this way long as much as he would love to. Gamzee may not mind trolls walking in on them and it had happened before, but Tavros still didn’t care for that.

He stayed long enough for Gamzee to kiss him on top of the head before getting up to clean up and change. It was after he did that he ran into the problem. For some reason Eridan was walking the halls of the palace alone. Tavros did find that odd and was going to ask him about it. Eridan spoke first.

“You. You’re the subjugglators concubine aren’t you?” Eridan asked.

“Uhh. Yeah, I am. Aren’t you Empress Feferi’s co-”

“For the moment.” Eridan interrupted as if he couldn’t bare to hear the word concubine from someone else. “Not that it’s of any importance.”

“Oh...so are you looking for something?” Tavros asked.

The topic shifted to something that didn’t seem to bother him, Eridan smiled now.

“Actually, I think you’re just what I’m looking for.” he said, hooking a arm around Tavros waist.

Tavros had not expected that and let out a squeak of surprise.

Eridan laughed.

“I can’t decide if you’re stupid or naive. Either way, it’s fucking adorable.”

“Err..thanks?” Tavros said.

He wasn’t entirely sure if that last comment had meant to be a compliment actually. But it something about Eridan made Tavros nervous and he wasn’t about to do anything to possibly enrage the sea dweller. However he didn’t want Eridan’s hands all over him as they were now. Another squeak escaped from him as Eridan placed his hands on Tavros’s ass.

“I... I’m sorry. It’s flattering and umm.. all. But I’m not interested.” Tavros said, pulling free from Eridan’s arms.

Eridans stunned expression looked as if he had just been slapped. That wasn’t the answer he was expected or wanted. He made that very clear when he blocked Tavros escape route before he could even think of using it.

“Where the fuck do you think you’re going? I’m not fucking done with you.” Eridan hissed as he grabbed Tavros by one of the horns.

Suddenly Tavros found himself slammed against the wall, Eridan still gripping his horn.

“What are you doing!” Tavros cried

“You think you can turn me down just like that? Like I’m fucking nothing?” Eridan snarled.

Tavros instinctively knew he should not reply to anything Eridan said. The Sea dweller was ranting angrily and was not truly expecting an answer.

“I’m sick of being treated like I’m nothing! You’re the lower blood here, not me!”

Only a single whine escaped from Tavros throat as Eridan continued his assault. Eridan was face to face with Tavros now.

“It was enough being treated like a slave by Fef and your insane owner, but I’m not letting a brown blood act like he’s better then me!”

Tavros wanted to curl up and hide. So he wasn’t quite sure why he said what he said.

“You... you’re only trying to hit on me because it’s your way of getting back at Gamzee.” 

Eridan looked slightly surprised. If it was at what Tavros said or the fact Tavros said anything at all, Tavros wasn’t sure. Suddenly Eridan’s face took on a blank look.

“And so what if I am? What are you going to do about it?” Eridan hissed.

“Please just let me go. I won’t tell Gamzee about this if you just let me go.”

Eridan’s grip only tighten, one hand grabbing hold of his arm and the nails digging in. His smile turned almost deadly looking as he flashed his sharp teeth.

“Like I give a fuck about Gamzee.”

“You should.” a familiar voice snarled from behind Eridan.

About three things happened at once. Tavros smiled in relief, Eridan froze, and Gamzee raised his club and smashed Eridan hard in the ribs. Tavros was pretty sure he heard bones breaking mixed in with Eridan’s scream. Of course this action made Eridan let go of Tavros and hit the floor.

“Fuck...” Eridan groaned to himself, a hand to his surely broken ribs.

He then looked up at Gamzee who towered over him and swore again as he tried to scoot away. He was unsuccessful as Gamzee smashed down his club on one of Eridan’s legs. Eridan screamed again.

“Shouldn’t have gone and messed with my Tav bro.” Gamzee growled at the now terrified Eridan.

“Please, don’t! I-”

Gamzee was about to bring the club down on Eridan’s head when Tavros spoke up.

“Wait! Gamzee don’t.” Tavros cried.

Both Eridan and Gamzee were surprised and looked to Tavros.

“And why shouldn’t I mother fucking do it?” Gamzee asked, curious.

“He... he didn’t really hurt me. He just scared me. I.. I just don’t think he should be killed for that.”

Gamzee was silent with a frown on his face. It was clear that he was honestly thinking over Tavros words. Finally the frown disappeared and he turned back to Eridan with a almost lazy grin on his face.

“Better be mother fucking grateful to Tav. Because of him I’m not gonna to kill you.”

Eridan sighed in relief. That relief was quickly crushed.

“Instead, going to make you wish you were dead. Can get really creative when I want to.” 

The fear was back in Eridan’s eyes and he attempted to crawl away despite the agony it was causing. Gamzee didn’t bother to try and stop him. No way would Eridan be able to get far. And after he talked to Feferi she wouldn’t protect him this time.

Instead of going after Eridan, Gamzee turned to Tavros. The anger melted away to concern.

“You okay Tav?”

Tavros nodded. 

“Like I said, he didn’t hurt me. I’m okay. Really I am.”

Later hours found Tavros and Gamzee back in Gamzee’s throne room. Gamzee was just starting to calm down. Though Tavros had no idea what Eridan’s fate was going to be, at the very least when Gamzee handled it he would be in a better mood. That may or may not be a good thing for Eridan.

But Tavros didn’t worry about that. Instead he looked up at Gamzee, a question on his mind.

“Gamzee...why did you pick me? Out of all those slaves on the block, why me?” Tavros asked.

For a moment the Subjugglator paused as he thought deeply on the answer. After a few moments he shrugged lightly

“Something just... seemed right. When I looked at you my mind kind of went “oh, there you are. Been looking for you bro.”. Seems motherfucking weird. But it was just right.”

Tavros leaned in close to Gamzee then.

“Thank you.. for picking me and everything else.”

Gamzee gave a lazy smile and stroked one of Tavros’s horns.

“Pick you everytime Tav. Everytime.”


End file.
